7 hari dengan SEES
by Auth-Ders
Summary: Ceritanya seseorang menginap di asramanya S.E.E.S untuk refreshing, apakah dia akan baik-baik saja? Ataukah dia akan dieksekusi oleh Mitsuru? Ataukah dia akan tidur di kamarnya junpei yang tidak rapi itu? Untuk lebih lanjut Saksikan... in bukan sinetron sih kok kayak sinetron komedi summarynya. Untuk lebih lanjut silahkan baca aja
1. Chapter 1

7 hari dengan S.E.E.S

Chapter 1 : Day 1

**Halo semua ini saya Auth-Ders, sebelum kalian bilang "woi minggu depan unas! Kok malah bikin fanfic" ini semua saya buat sebelum hari saya upload fanfic ini (kemarin), yaudah langsung to the point, fanfic ini bercerita saya (Auth-Ders) menginap di asramanya S.E.E.S untuk menghilangkan stress mendekati unas,dan fanfic ini bakal jadi upload daily atau tiap hari untuk 7 chap.**

Yaudah silahkan menikmati fanfic ini.

"Yasoinaba, yasoinaba" bunyi dari speaker menandakan bahwa akan sampai di stasiun yas...

"Waduh! Iwatodai udah kelawatan! Sialan aku ketiduran." Ucap seorang anak laki-laki didalam kereta api

Pause time

**Nama saya Auth-Ders, atau bisa dipanggil Auth-Ders (sama aja ya?) saya orangnya pakai kacamata (foto account saya) rambut hitam, tebal,suka ketawa-ketawa sendiri (yang kenal saya pasti tau), suka manggil diri sendiri stress (stress=gila, bukan stress=stress)yaudalah pokoknya bisa menbayangkan kan?**

Unpause time

Akhirnya Auth-Ders turun di Yasoinaba station dan beli tiket buat ke iwatodai saat sudah kereta berangkat ada suara orang-orang teriak-teriak Senpai! Sambil ngejar kereta

"Itu ngapain ya? Kok mirip sama endingnya persona 4? Meh, paling juga fansnya persona melakukan apa yang pernah terjadi disini" pikir Auth-Ders sambil melihat pemandangan diluar jendela

Beberapa menit kemudian Auth-Ders tertidur, setelah bangun

"Waduh! Ketiduran lagi, jangan bilang kelewatan lagi stasiunya." ucap Auth-Ders yang segera berdiri akan menanyakan sudah terlewat apa sudah terlewat apa belum, lalu muncul suara dari speaker

"Iwatodai, Iwaktodai." suara yang keluar dari speaker tersebut

"*Phew* untung bangun tepat waktu... sebentar tadi barusan bilang Iwaktodai? Huh? Meh, biarin aja, paling juga salah ngomong." Pikir Auth-Ders di dalam hati (mikir kok didalam hati? Bukanya mikir pake otak?)

Setelah turun Auth-Ders melihat Hpnya yang menunjukan jam 11:59, lalu dia memasukan hpnya ke saku lagi, tiba-tiba

Sfx : jleb (suara listrik mati)

"Lho kok mati listriknya?" tanya Auth-Ders yang herman, maksudku heran

Lalu setelah beberapa langkah jalan ada suara sesuatu

"Mohon maaf, listrik di stasiun tiba-tiba mati! Dimohon jangan panik sebentar lagi akan dibetulkan."ucap seorang staff stasiun

Pause time

**"Hayooooo, pasti tadi kebanyakn dari kaliam mengira dark hour ya? Kan ada petunjuknya kalo itu masih siang, soalnya kan endingnya persona 4 itu pagi"tanya sang Author, yang kebetulan juga jadi aktor, di fanfiction yang ancor... ngak enak kayaknya kalo didengerin**

Unpause Time

Lalu si Auth-Ders berjalan ke asrama S.E.E.S setelah sampai disana Auth-Ders bertemu dengan Tan... maksudku Mitsuru

"Lho, Auth-Ders? Bukanya minggu depan kamu Unas?"tanya Mitsuru yang agak kaget melihat Auth-Ders

"Iya sih, cuman mau Refreshing bentar, boleh nginep disini selama seminggu ngak tante?" Ucap Auth-Ders yang lupa bahwa tidak boleh memanggil mitsuru dengan kata itu

"Kamu manggil aku apa? *Mengambil Evoker* Persona!" Teriak Mitsuru yang marah yang akan mengeksekusi Auth-Ders

Sfx : Duar! (suara triggernya evoker ditarik) Singg, clank (suara bufudyne mengenai Auth-Ders yang mengubah Auth-Ders jadi patung es)

Lalu setelah beberapa menit setelah Mitsuru masuk ke Asrama muncul si kambing, maksudku Junpei

"Wah, ini yang bikin patungnya hebat banget. Pasti Mitsuru yang bikin, soalnya terbuat dari es. Mirip banget sama Auth-Ders, persis kayak waktu mitsuru mengekseku... jangan bilang ini dia yang dieksekusi" ucap junpei yang langsung bergegas membawa termos dari dapur disiram ke 'patung' Auth-Ders

Sfx : fssssssss

"Makasih jun, yeooow! Panas panas panas panas panas panas panas." Jerit Auth-Ders yang baru saja disiram junpei air panas

"Kamu ngak apa-apa Ders?"tanya junpei dengan nada tidak bersalah

"Maksudmu selain dibikin jadi patung sama Mitsuru, dan hampir kerebus karena air panas? Ya aku baik-baik aja"jawab Auth-Ders dengan nada Sarkasme (lucunya artinya sarkasme di bahasa indonesia sama bahasa inggris beda lho, kalo yang indonesia itu "mau muntah aku melihat wajahmu! Pergi kamu!" Ya, dibuku sih gitu, sedangkan kalau yang bahasa inggris ya mirip seperti kalimat itu)

"Ooooo, yaudah kalau gitu. oiya, kamu kok bisa dieksekusi mitsuru tadi ngapain emangnya?"tanya junpei

"Ngak tau padahal aku cuman ngomong"Iya sih, cuman mau Refreshing bentar, boleh nginep disini selama seminggu ngak tante?" Cuman itu" jawab Auth-Ders

"Oooo, pantes... pokoknya jangan pernah panggil mitsuru tante. Oiya Kamu kesini ngapain? Kan kamu mau unas."tanya Junpei yang heran

"Mau refreshing, deket unas kan ngak boleh stress, jadi biar ngak stress kesini" jawab Auth-Ders

"Ooooo, kalau butuh tempat nginap disini aja, cuman kamarnya udah penuh, jadi dikamarku kalo mau." Ucap Junpei

"Ngap apa-apa kok aku tidur di ruang tamu aj... *lalu melihat ada koromaru* yaudah aku tidur dikamarmu aja deh" Balas Auth-Ders

"Kamarku agak berantakan lho, ngak apa-apa kan buat kamu" tanya junpei

"Tadi nawarin, sekarang ragu-ragu" gimana sih? Jawab Auth-Ders

Lalu masuk ke kamarnya junpei, naruh barang

TBC. Bukan, bukan penyakit tuber culososis tapi to be continued

Random Scene

"Pei di asrama kan ngak ada kamar mandi, adanya WC terus kalau mau mandi dimana?" Tanya Auth-Ders yang bingung

"Gampang, sini ikut aku" jawab Junpei yang mengajak (baca : menarik) Auth-Ders ke lantai 3

"Kesini ngapain?"tanya Auth-Ders lagi

"Sebentar." Jawab junpei yang mengetuk pintu mitsuru

"Ada apa iori?"tanya mitsuru dari dalam

"Mitsuru, kan di asrama ngak ada kamar mandi selain di kamarmu, ini si Auth-Ders mau mandi aku bawa kesini" jawab junpei yang membuat Auth-Ders nge-Facepalm

"Yaudah silahkan"jawab mitdur sambil membuka pintunya

"What The!? Ini kamar asrama apa Hotel!?"tanya Auth-Ders yang kaget

The end

Jadi gimana guys? Seru ngak? Kalau ngak seru silahkan ngeflame, karena flame adalah motivator juga! Dan bila ada pertanyaan sepert : kamu mau unas kok woles sih? Padahal di chapter-chapter sebelumnya kayaknya galau, jawabanku hanya satu yaitu, karena ada sesuatu yang asik terjadi kepada aku dihari ya g sama dimana saat aku tahu nilai ipaku di tryout jeblok karena jawabnku menggok kekiri semua misalnya d jadi c dan seterusnya

Well batter say than sorry

Auth-Ders Sign Out


	2. Chapter 2

7 hari dengan S.E.E.S

Chapter : Day 2

**Halo guys, ketemu lagi dengan saya Auth-Ders di chap ke-2 7hdS.E.E.S, sebelum kita mulai fanfiction ini mari kita panjatkan pu...**

**"Woi ini bukan pidato!"tegur Minato**

**"Iya-iya, kan aku cuman bergurau"balas Auth-Ders**

**"Udah buruan mulai, pada ngak sabar tuh pembacanya" balas Minato**

**Ok semua silahkan nikmati fanfic ini.**

Saat tengah malam Auth-Ders terbangun karena ada keramain dilantai 1(lobby, bukan ruang tamu saya baru inget sorry), well secara teknis bukan malam karena lebih dari jam 12 malam

"Eh pei dibawah kok ramai?" Tanya Auth-Ders sambil membangunkan Junpei perlahan-lahan (baca : menampar)

"Apa sih Ders? *Menguap* ini masih malem, emang ada apa?" Tanya Junpei yang mengantuk dengan muka merah karena ditampar bukan malu

"Itu dibawah kok ramai banget ya?" Tanya Auth-Ders

"Ramai gimana?"tanya Junpei yang masih setengah sadar

Dilantai Satu

"Kalian samua mau dapat 'execution' hah? Ramai-Ramai jam segini" suara oleh satu orang siapa lagi kalo bukan si Ice... jabatanya itu udah diambil frozen ya? Kalau gitu panggil saja Mitsuru

Kembali ke kamar Junpei

"Ooooh, itu? Si Minato tadi kemarin dipotong rambutnya" jawab Junpei yang lalu berusaha tidur lagi

"Oooh, yaudah kalau gitu" ucap Auth-Ders yang berusaha tidur juga

Besok paginya (ceritanya ini libur soalnya kan kalau sekolah ngapain ke Iwatodai)

"Eh Ders, lu lagi ngapain?" Tanya Junpei

"Main persona 4, ada apa emangnya?" Jawab Auth-Ders

"Aku boleh nyoba main ngak?plisss" Tanya Junpei yang memberikan puppy eyes

"Iya nanti main aja, trus pliss jangan pake puppy eyes lagi, serem keliatanya" jawab Auth-Ders yang langsung minjemin hardisknya ke junpei

Beberapa menit kemudian

"Ders! Ders! Sini liat!" Teriak junpei memanggil Auth-Ders

"Sebentar, nanti ini gosong" jawab Auth-Ders dari dapur

"Kamu masak apa emangnya" tanya Junpei yang kepo

"Aku lagi masak air" jawab Auth-Ders yang membuat Junpei nge-Facepalm

Lalu Yukari masuk ke asrama

"Lho, Auth-Ders kamu masak apa? Kok kayaknya enak" tanya Yukari yang kebetulan kepo juga

"Kamu mau ta? Yaudah abisin aja semua air mendidihnya" jawab Auth-Ders sambil menahan ketawa

"Hahaha, Yukari kamu ngak bisa membedakan makanan sama air pana" ucap junpei yang terhenti karena yukari langsung mengambil panahnya dan ditembakan ke junpei lalu muncul suara dari laptopnya Junpei

"HeadShot!" Suara dari laptopnya Junpei

"Wait what?" Ucap Auth-Ders yang kaget karena sejak kapan ada HeadShot! Di persona 4

"Junpei! Kamu apain isonya persona 4 di hardiskku"tanya Auth-Ders yang lagi heran muncul suara 'headshot' dari persona 4

"Aku ngak ngapa-ngapain isonya kok, aku cuman lagi main game tembak-tembakan" jawab junpei yang sedang memberi obat merah ke kepalanya

Lalu saat di siang hari

"Ders! Aku aama Minato mau ke game panic, lu ikut ngak?" Tanya Junpei di pintu keluar asrama

"Ngak mau" balas Minato

"Woi! Gue ngomong sama Auth-Ders bukan lu" balas Junpei

"Kalian kesana aja! Aku ngak apa-apa kok" jawab Auth-Ders

Setelah mereka ke Game Panic

"Lama amat kalian" tanya sebuah suara yang sepertinya dikenal

"Lho tapi tadi, tadi kan kamu, kok bisa disini?" Tanya Junpei yang berbicara saja menjadi susah

"aku kesini cuman mau ngasih ini"jawab Auth-Ders yang lalu berjalan keluar dari Paulownia Mall

"Lho, ini kan Dompet ku, trus yang satu ini dom"pertanyaan junpei langsung terjawab karena dompetnya langsung disahut sama yang punya

"Ini dompetku" jawab Minato

"Lho! Uangku ilang!" Teriak junpei yang melihat isi dompetnya

"Oiya, sori aku pake buat naik kereta kesini" ucap Auth-Ders yang langsung menghilang dari pandangan mereka

"Yah, ngak jadi main deh" ucap Junpei

"Tenang aja, lu bisa ngeliat gue main" ucap Minato yang berusaha menenangkan Junpei

Lalu Disore hari

"Eh Ders, lu lagi ngetik apa kok kayaknya seru banget" tanya Junpei yang melihat Auth-Ders menggunakan laptopnya Minato

"Lagi Bikin Fanfic, kenapa emangnya?" Jawab Auth-Ders

"Boleh baca ngak?" Tanya Junpei

"Boleh, tapi yang chap 1 dulu aja yang chap 2nya belum selesai"jawab Auth-Ders

Setelah Junpei membaca

"Kurang seru ceritanya ders,bikin yang lebih ramai dong" ucap Junpei

"Ngeflame sama saja memberi motivasi, makasih pei" Balas Auth-Ders

"Emmmm, sama-sama?" Balas junpei yang agak bingung

Lalu dimalam hari

"Kira-kira malam ini mereka ramai lagi ngak?" Tanya Auth-Ders

"Jangan tanya aku, tanya yang bersangkutan dong" jawab Junpei

"Oiya ya, sori nganggu" balas Auth-Ders

"Eh Ders, aku mau tanya" tanya Junpei

"Dan aku ngak mau jawab... haha ngak ngak cuma gurauan, mau tanya apa" balas Auth-Der

"Yang pertama katanya kamu suka ketawa-ketawa sendiri, kok dari kemarin ngak ketawa-ketawa?" Tanya junpei

"Hah? Soalnya aku lagi ngak mikirin bahan buat SketSana(saya ganti namanya supaya ngak dikira promosi)" jawab Auth-Ders

"Ooooooh trus yang kedua, kapan chapter duanya jadi?" Tanya junpei

"Tadi bilangnya kurang seru, sekarang minta chapter dua, sialan lu!" Balas Auth-Ders sambil melempar bantal ke junpei

TBC sekali lagi bukan tuber culosis tapi to be continued

Random Scene

"Pei" panggil Auth-Ders

"Apa?" Tanya Junpei

"Nanti malam kita kesekolahmu ya, aku mau liat tartarus itu seperti apa" ucap Auth-Ders

"Ya" balas junpei

23.59

"Udah mau dark hour" ucap Junpei

"Dalam hitungan mundur tiga, dua, sa" ucap Auth-Ders yang berhenti tidak tahu kenapa

Lalu junpei melihat kebelakang

"Oiya aku lupa, orang biasa ngak bisa melihat Dark hour, cuman persona user yang bisa" ucap junpei yang lalu membawa Auth-Ders yang telah ter transmogrified" kembali ke asrama

Saat dark selesai

"Tu! Aduh! Panas panas panas panas" teriak Auth-Ders yang tenyata ketumpahan kopi yang lagi dibikin sama ken karena kaget tiba-tiba ada yang teriak

**The End**

**Jadi gimana guys? Seru ngak? kalau iya hore kalau ngak hore berarti bisa masuk nominasi worst fanfic (emang ada?), trus tadi ada yang sadar ngak reference dari fanfic persona lain? Sekali lagi saya akan bilang orang ngeFlame adalah motivaroe**

**Well Better Say Than Sorry**

**Auth-Ders Sign ou**t


	3. Chapter 3

7 Hari Dengan S.E.E.S

Day 3

**Halo guys, ini saya Auth-Ders Akan membawakan sebuah Fanfic lagi atau lebih tepatnya chapter day 3 dari 7 Hari bersama S.E.E.S tanpa basa basi yang panjang silahkan menikmati fict ini.**

"Pei" ucap Auth-Ders di tengah malam

"Apa lagi?" tanya junpei yang baru saja dibangunkan

"Ngak apa-apa,cuman ngetes telinga" jawab Auth-Ders dengan nada innocent

"Tapi ya ngak usah pas gue tidur!" balas Junpei dengan nada Jengkel

Pagi Hari

"Pei? lu kenapa kok kayaknya ngatuk berat" tanya Akihiko

"Tanya aja sama Auth-Ders, malam-malam dibangunin terus, alasanya ngetes telinga" jawab Junpei yang terlihat masih ngantuk

"Ngapain lu bangunin dia terus-terusan Ders? tanya Akihiko dengan muka heran

"Namanya juga orang iseng" jawab Auth-Ders yang membuat Akihiko ngefacepalm

"Jadi kesimpulanya karena kamu kurang kerjaan jadinya kamu membangunkan stupei" tanya yukari yng kebetulan lewat

"Ember" jawab Auth-Ders

"Ember? bukanya ember itu yang dipake buat menampung air ya?" tanya stupei

"Bukan Stupei" jawab ketiga orang aneh itu

Lalu kebetulan Mitsuru lewat didepan mereka

"Junpei kamu keliatanya capek, bila si minato ingin ke tartarus sebaiknya kamu tid... *melihat ada Auth-Ders* lupakan saja ada yang tidak berkepentingan disini" ucap Mitsuru

"Eeehm kalau tentang tartarus aku udah tau 'mbak' mitsuru" ucap Auth-Ders yang mbuat semua orang d lobby minus junpei dan Auth-Ders mendeathglare junpei

"Apa!?" Ucap Mitsuru yang syok oleh perkataan junpei

"Kamu tau dari mana!?" tanya Akihiko

"Stupei!" tegur Yukari

"Kalian heran bagaimana aku tau tentang tartarus? Seperti ngak ada yang bikin gamenya persona 3 yang dijual aja" ucap Auth-Ders

"Siapa yang menjual?" tanya Mitsuru yang sudah memegang evokernya

"Alm. Shuji Ikutsuki" jawab Auth-Ders

"Apaaaa!?" teriak mereka yang teriak bersama

"Kalian baru tahu? setelah kapan ya itu dikeluarin?" Ucap Auth-Ders

"Jadi maksudmu selain dia menjual game tentang kita, dia juga menghianati S.E.E.S?ucap Mitsuru

"Ngak baik ngomongin orang yang udah meninggal" Ucap Auth-Ders supaya ngak memikirkan game tentang mereka terus-menerus

"Sebentar-sebentar kalau misalnya ngomongin orang yang sudah meninggal ngak boleh berarti guru sejarah itu ngak boleh juga dong... hehehe nanti kalau dipanggil disuruh menjelaskan tentang sejarah aku bisa bales gitu" ucap junpei yang tiba-tiba mjadi aneh

Siang hari di lobby

"Woof woof" suara dari koromaru

Auth-Ders masuk ke lobby setelah beli telur di Iwatodai Mart

"Hua!" teriak Auth-Ders yang kaget ada Koromaru

"Ada apa Ders?" tanya junpei melihat Auth-Ders menaruh kresek telur dilantai

"Ini makan aja ini" ucap Auth-Ders yng langsung lari dari kresek

*apa yang dilihat Junpei*

"Woof Woof" suara gonggonan Koromaru sambil menjulurkan lidahnya

*apa yang dilihat Auth-Ders*

"Grrrr woof woof woof grrr woof woof" suara gongonan Koromaru seperti melindungi telur yang ada di resek sambil menunjukan taringnya yang tajan

"Haha, takut sama anjing ya ders?" tanya Junpei

Sore hari

Ada seorang perempuan dengan rambut merah masuk ke asrama S.E.E.S

"Lho, kok ada Auth-Ders?" tanya perempuan itu

"Oiya, kan seminggu kemarin kamu ada pertandingan tennis ya minako? Auth-Ders menginap disini selama minggu ini" jawab Junpei

"Tapi kan senin besok dia UN" balas Minako

"Dia menginap buat Refreshing" jawab Auth-Ders

"Lho dia itu siapa? kan kamu yang menginap disini buat refreshin" Ucap Junpei

"Oiya sih, hahaha" ucap Auth-Ders yang ingat bahwa yang dibicarakan itu dia

"Oiya hampir lupa, min bisa bantu ngerjain ini ngak?" ucap junpei sambil memegang prnya junpei

"Malas aku capek hari ini" ucap Minako yang langsung duduk disofa

"Oalah yaudah, Ders bisa tolong bantu ngerjain ngak?" tanya junpei

"Halo? Stupei, aku masih smp aku ngak bisa membantu prnya SMA lah" balas Auth-Ders

"Yaudah lah kalo gitu makasih bantuanya" balas junpei

"Sama-sama" jawab semua minus junpei

"Eh by the way, sori ders ngak sengaja keapus save-savean mu di persona 4" ucap Junpei

"Untung udah aku backup, kalau enggak ilang tuh compendium nya" balas Auth-Ders

TBC sekali lagi bukan tuber culosis tapi to be continued

Random Scene

saat malam hari di asrama S.E.E.S lebih tepatnya dikamar junpe

"Pei" panggil Auth-Ders

"Apa lagi? ngetes telinga doang?" tanya junpei yang agak jengkel

"ngak ngetes telinga kok" balas Auth-Ders

"terus ngapain?" tanya junpei

"aku cuman mau bilang, dilantai empat ada monitor buat ngeliat kamera cctv, trus aku tadi liat ada rekaman baru yang biasanya diliat sama minato dan minako" kata Auth-Ders

"hah beneran! yaudah aku kesana dulu" ucap stupei yang langsung lari ke lantai 4

Sfx : Cklek (suara kamar dikunci)

"akhirnya bisa tidur dikasur, aku ngak ngira si junpei semudah itu untuk ditipu

5 menit kemudian

"WOIII! BUKAIN PINTUNYA!" teriak junpei yang membuat orang-orang kecuali Auth-Ders keluar dari kamar

The End

**Terima kasih guys sudah membaca kalau masih garing mohon maaf saya sudah berusaha, dan kalo mau menggunakan bahasa kejam di review ngak apa-apa karena aku anggap kalian semua motivator cukup sekian dan terima kasih**

Well Better Say Than Sorry

Auth-Ders Sign Out


	4. Chapter 4

7 Hari Dengan S.E.E.S

**Day 4**

**Halo guys ketemu lagi dengan Auth-Ders dan di chap ini saya aka berusaha untuk membuat cerita yang bagus oke tanpa banyak basa-basi mari kita mulai fanfictnya, silahkan menikmati.**

"Ders" ucap Junpei membangunkan Auth-Ders

"ada apa pei?" tanya Auth-Ders

"Ngak apa-apa cuman ngetes telinga" jawab Junpei

"haha lucu balas dendamnya" balas Auth-Ders dengan nada monotone

Pagi hari

"ders tolong buatin kopi dong kalau kamu ke dapur" ucap Junpei

"iya pei" balas Auth-Ders

5 menit kemudian

"nih kopinya" ucap Auth-Ders sambil jalan ke lobby

Sfx : slut (suara kepleset) Srash (suara kopi kenak junpei) crank (suara gelasnya pecah)

"yah hitam semua nih bajuku" ucap Junpei

"ehmmm yakin yang kamu masalahin bajumu doang? itu tadi gelas favoritnya Mitsuru lho."ucap Auth-Ders yang agak ketakutan

"hah? gelasnya Mitsuru!? kenapa kok pakai yang itu?" tanya Junpei yang kaget

"aku tadi sih maunya pas Mitsuru turun ngeliat kamu minum kopi pake gelas favotirnya dia" jawab Auth-Ders

dan orangnya yang lagi diomongin panjang umur karena muncul

"Ada apa ini kok ramai? ini masih pagi" tanya mitsuru yang baru saja turun dari tangga

Sfx : kreeeet (suara pintu dibuka perlahan-lahan)

"ngak apa-apa kok Mitsuru, ya kan ders? *Auth-Ders sudah hilang* oh S**t" ucap Junpei yang sudah tau akan dieksekusi

Diluar Asrama

"untung sempat lari, kalau enggak jadi patung es lagi" ucap Auth-Ders sambil mencari tempat sembunyi

"Persona!" suara Mitsuru dari dalam Asrama

SFX : Dar! (Evoker) Sing clang (BufuDyne)

"kasihan junpei ngak sempat kabur" pikir Auth-Ders

Siang hari

Sfx : cekreeeet (suara Pintu dibuka perlahan-lahan)

"udah aman belum ya?" pikir Auth-Ders sambi mengintip kedalam asrama

"oh ada patung Stupei" ucap Auth-Ders sambil melihat Junpei yang berusaha lari

"hmmm kayaknya ada yang kurang..." pikir Auth-Ders yang lalu berjalan ke Dapur mengambil termos

Sfx : fsssss

"sialan kau Ders! gue ditinggal gitu aja" ucap Junpei

"kan harus ngurus diri sendiri dulu baru ngurus orang lain" Balas Auth-Ders

"tapi ya ngak usah ninggal gitu aja! paling ngak ngomong dulu!" balas Junpei

"Kalo aku ngomong dulu aku juga jadi patug es stupei! terus yang melelehkan esnya siapa?" balas Auth-Ders

lalu kakak adik kembar (yang ngak keliatan sama sekali kalau kembar) masuk ke Asrama

"ada apa ini kok tengkar?" tanya Minato

"gara-gara dia!" jawab Junpei dan Auth-Ders menunjuk satu sama lain

"masalahnya apa sih? kok bertengkar kayak anak kecil aja?" tanya Minako

"Tanya kedia!" jawab Junpei dan Auth-Ders sambil menunjuk satu sama lain

"*sigh* kalian cepetan berenti bertengkar atau aku pake Armageddon lho" ucap Minato

"eh! jangan-jangan! lebih baik jadi patung es dari pada itu" ucap Junpei

"jangan jangan jangan jangan! nanti aku ngak bisa ikut UN" Ucap Auth-Ders

"jangan bertengkar makanya" balas Minato

Sore Hari

"Haduuuh laper" ucap Junpei

"sabar aja pei, katanya Fuuka sih udah mau matang masakanya" balas Auth-Ders

"sebentar-sebentar, Fuuka masak!? cepet matikan kompornya" Ucap Junpei yang tiba-tiba Panik

"di game sih katanya ngak enak, cuman ngak mungkin kayak gitu enggak enaknya pei" balas Auth-Ders

"Ders, aku beritau kamu, apapun yang terjadi jangan makan masakanya Fuuka, karenaitu lebih berbahaya dari pada Armageddon" ucap Junpei

"WAIT WHAT!? terus kenapa itu ngak jadi item buat mbunuh Nyx aja lho?" ucap Auth-Ders Yang shock

lalu mereka lari kedapur

"Fuuka jangan masak plis, kita makan telur ayam mentah enggak apa-apa kok" ucap Junpe

"jangan dengerin si stupe fuuka, kamu ngak usah masak, aku aja yang masak" Ucap Auth-Ders

"tapi masakanya sudah matang" ucap Fuuka

"TIDAAAAAK!" Teriak Auth-Ders dan Junpei

"wah lumayan ada ayam bakar siapa yang masak" tanya shinjiro sambil makan ayam bakarnya

"itu bukan ayam bakar i..." ucapan Fuuka terpotong karena

Sfx : Bruk (suara Shinjiro jatuh)

"cepat! panggil ambulans! ada kecelakaan!" ucap Junpei

Auth-Ders langsung lari ke lantai tiga

"minako Shinjiro pingsan habis makan masakanya Fuuka" ucap Auth-Ders

"APA!?" Ucap Minako yang kaget

Malam Hari di rumah sakit

"untung saja kalian datang tepat waktu, kita sempat menetralisirkan racunya" ucap Dokter ke Minako

"untung saja dok" balas Minako

"bila dilihat dari racunya tadi seperti pembunuhan berencana, apakah kalian tahu pelakunya?" tanya Dokter

"mohon maaf tapi saya tidak tahu dok"jawab Minako

"Pembunuhan berencana dari mana? itu kan itu masaka" ucapan Auth-Ders terhenti karena mulutnya Auth-Ders ditutup oleh Junpei

"lupakan saja dok, dia suka asal ngomong... Aduh!" Teriak junpei karena tanganya digigit oleh Auth-Ders

To Be Continued

"Fuuka,boleh tau ngak kamu bisa masak apa aja yang normal" Tanya Auth-Ders

"yang aku yakin sih cuman masak air" jawab Fuuka

"boleh liat ngak kalo masak air" tanya Auth-Ders yang ingin tahu

beberapa menit setelah air direbus tiba-tiba airnya berubah menjadi hitam

"what?" ucap Auth-Ders yang heran hingga mencoba merebus air sendiri

setelah beberapa menit airnya mendidih tanpe ada perubahan di warna

"tadi kok bisa? kan ngak ditambah apa-apa" pikir Auth-Ders

masakanya Fuuka masih menjadi misteri, masih di dunia

SFx : ting tung (suara ada pesan masuk lewat line)

**terima kasih guys sudah membaca, semoga ini seru bagi kalian, aku anggap review kalian semua itu bertujuan memberi motivasi dengan bahasa kalian sendiri jadi enggak apa-apa kok kalau pakai bahasa kejam sampai ketemu besok**

Well Better Say Than Sorry

Auth-Ders Sign Out


	5. Chapter 5

7 Hari Dengan S.E.E.S

Day 5

**Halo guys ketemu lagi dengan Auth-Ders di Fict yang ancur ini, well tanpa banyak basa-basi mari kita selesaikan fict ini**

**"woi ini masih chap 5 bukan chap 7" ucap Junpei**

**"oiya sih hehhe lupa" balas Auth-Ders**

**ya sudah kalau gitu silahkan menikmati**

Dini Hari

Sfx : Srak srak srak srak (suara pintu dicakar)

"ada apa sih kok nyakar-nyakar pintu ders?" tanya Junpei

"stupei, kamu kira aku kurang kerjaan apa? sampai nyakar-nyakar pintu" tanya Auth-Ders

"Maybe yes, Maybe no." jawab Junpei yang sok pake bahasa inggris

"yaudah pei kamu buka pintunya barangkali itu Minato" ucap Auth-Ders yang naik ke atas kasur

"kamu ngapain keatas kasur? dan juga ngapain Minato nyakar pintu?" Tanya Junpei yang membuka pintunya

SFx : cklek (membuka kunci pintu) kreeeet (pintu dibuka)

"woof woof" suara dari siapa lagi kalau bukan koromaru

"cuman Koromaru kok Ders, *melihat keatas kasur* lho itu anak kalo ngilang cepet amat?" pikir Junpei yang heran

dilantai 4

"hah hah hah, untung sempet kabur lagi" ucap Auth-Ders

Pagi Hari

"eh Ders" panggil Junpei

"apa pei?" tanya Auth-Ders

"tadi Mitsuru nyariin kamu" jawab Junpei

"ooh yaudah makasih pemberitahuanya" balas Auth-Ders

"lho kamu ngak ke Mitsuru?" tanya Junpei

"ngak, aku ada firasat kalau aku bakal jadi patung es kalau ke Mitsuru, dan aku ngak tau kenapa itu ada hubunganya dengan kamu" jawab Auth-Ders

"Junpei kamu liat Auth-Ders ngak?" Suara dari atas yang mirip Mitsuru

Sfx : Tok, tok, tok (suara langkah kaki dari tangga) kreeeet (suara pintu dibuka)

"oh ini dia ada disi... *melihat Auth-Ders menghilang* aku lama-lama pingin tau dia bisa kabur cepet banget itu bagaimana?" pikir Junpei

Siang Hari

"eh Ders aku mau tanya" ucap Junpei

"Dan aku ngak mau jawab, hahaha ngak-ngak apa perntanyaannya" balas Auth-Ders

"kamu kok cepe" ucapan junpei yang terpotong

"Indonesia... oh bukan quis ya?" tanya Auth-Ders

"yaudah kembali ke topik, kamu kalau kabur kok cepet amat, aku aja ngak ngeliat kamu tiba-tiba ngilang" tanya Junpei

"namanya juga orang kabur, kalau ngomong dulu namanya pamit" jawab Auth-Ders yang membuat Junpei Facepalm

"ngak maksudnya hanya dalam beberapa detik kamu ngilang" balas Junpei

"soalnya saat aku kabur kamu ngak ngeliat" balas Auth-Ders

Sore Hari

"eh Ders kita njenguk Shinjiro yuk" ajak Junpei

"iya tak jenguk besok minggu" jawab Auth-Ders

"tapi kan kamu sabtu udah pulang" balas Junpei

"nah itu kerenya udah pulang duluan sebelum menjenguk" balas Auth-Ders

dirumah sakit

SFx : pip, pip, pip (suara mesin aku ngak tau namanya yang biasanya buat mendeteksi detak jantung"

"kasian Shinjiro koma lagi" ucap Junpei

"paling ngak dia ngak mati seperti di per" ucapan Auth-Ders terpotong oleh junpei

"hush jangan ngomong yang enggak-enggak" tegur Junpei

"yaudah aku ke toilet dulu" ucap Auth-Ders

"iya" balas Junpei

SFx : kedubrak (suara sesuatu jatuh) piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip (suara dari mesin pendeteksi detak jantung

"Shinjiro!" teriak Junpei

"haduh, haduh, ini rumah sakit enggak jelas kok berantakan kayak gini" ucap Auth-Ders yang telah terjatuh terbelit kabel, dan salah satunya adalah kabel dari mesin ke shinjiro

"oooooh aku kira shinjiro tewas, kamu kesandung kabelna to" ucap Junpei

Sfx : Brak (suarap pintu dibuka secara paksa)

"Shinjiro!" teriak seorang wanita yang bukan lain adalah Minako

"tenang aja shinjiro enggak meninggal kok cuman si Auth-Ders kesandung" ucap Junpei

"kamu jangan bikin orang panik donk!" tegur Minako ke Auth-Ders

"ya sori, woles dikit napa" balas Auth-Ders

Malam Hari

"wah ada makanan, keliatannya enak nih" ucap Minato

"sebentar, sebentar kalau itu masakanya Fuuka gimana?" tanya Auth-Ders

"Tenang aja ada Junpei" ucap Junpei

lalu junpei memlakukan 3M Melihat, Mencium aroma, Menanyakan Tersangka

"dari kelihatanya sih bukan, dari aromanya juga bukan, kata tersangka juga bukan jadi ini aman" ucap Junpei

"beneran nih?" tanya Minato

Diincip oleh Auth-Ders

lalu Auth-Ders langsung membuang makanan yang sudah dikunyah

"ini bukan makanan bego, ini malam" Ucap Auth-Ders

"iya sekarang malam" balas Junpe

"bukan malam hari tapi malam mainan" ucap Auth-Ders

To Be Continued

Random Scene

"eh Ders aku mau liat sih kalau kamu kabur kayak gimana" ucap Junpei

"ok, perhatikan ya jangan melepas pandangan dari aku" ucap Auth-Ders

5 menit kemudian

"ayo kabur, aku mau liat" ucap Junpei

"sabar, itu butuh waktu" ucap Auth-Ders

lalu yukari memanggil Junpei

"eh Pei kalau kamu keluar tolong beliin kecap, kecapnya abis soalnya" ucap Yukari

"iya" balas Junpei menoleh ke ukari sambil menjawab

begitu kembali melihat Auth-Ders, dia sudah hilang

"tadi dia liat ngak ya?" piki Auth-Ders

The End

**Oke guys segitu saja untuk hari ini saya harap anda menikmati fict ini dan bagi kalian yang mendekati UN seperti saya selamat berjuang, pastikan anda semangat45 saat UN dan pastikan mental anda tidak hancur oke cukup itu saja unutk hari ini dan sampai jumpa**

**Well Better Say Than Sorry**

**Auth-Ders Sign Out**


	6. Chapter 6

7 Hari Dengan S.E.E.S

Day 6

**Halo Guys, ketemu lagi dengan Auth-Ders si pembuat fanfiction terjelek di dunia dan hari ini adalah hari ke-6 ada apa yan terjadi silahkan liat sendiri, yaudah tanpa banyak basa-basi silahkan menikmati**

Dini Hari

"Ders ati-ati lho" ucap Junpei

"ati-ati kenapa pei?" tanya Auth-Ders

"si Fuuka aku liat tadi ada di dapur jangan makan apapun yang ada dimeja makan nanti" jawab Junpei

"ok thanks infonya" balas Auth-Ders

Pagi Hari

"eh Pei, beneran tuh ada makanan di meja makan" ucap Auth-Ders

"apapun yang terjadi jangan biarkan orang makan itu" balas Junpei

5 menit kemudian

Minato datang ke meja makan mengambil lauk dari meja

"Minato! jangan dima... kan"ucapan Junpei dan Auth-Ders terpotong karena sudah ditelan oleh Minato

"ada apa?" tanya si emo anemia

"itu kan masakannya Fuuka" ucap Junpei

"masakannya Fuuka dari hongkong, aku masak sendiri Stupei" balas Minato

"wah dasar junpei biki orang panik aja" ucap Auth-Ders

"hei kamu juga bersalah karena ikut-ikutan Ders" Balas Junpei

dan pertengkaran terjadi terus-terusan hingga dipisahkan oleh Mitsuru dengan mengubah mereka menjadi patung es

Siang Hari

SFx : Fsssss

"kalian habis ngapain? kok sampai jadi patung es?" tanya Ken

Auth-Ders dan Junpei bergetar menggigil setelah leleh dari patung es

"Hachu" suara mereka bersin

"Hoalah, makanya jangan bikin masalah, akhirnya gini kan kelamaan jadi patung es akhirnya sakit kan" tegur Ken

"haduh haduh, habis jadi patung es, habis gitu sakit, sekarang ditegur anak kecil, apakah hari ini bisa jadi lebih jelek dari ini" ucap Auth-Ders

"aku tahu penderitaanmu Ders" uap Junpei

"ya iyalah *bersin* kan kamu juga kenak Stupei" balas Auth-Ders

"kita hari ini sial banget ya *bersin*" ucap Junpei

lalu minato datang

"lho kalian sakit? sebentar tunggu sini" ucap Minato

lalu Minato pergi keluar dari asrama

"kira-kira dia *bersin* ngapain ya" tanya Auth-Ders

"paling juga beli *bersin* obat flu" jawab Junpei

lalu Minato datang membawa seseorang dengan dia yang terlihat seperti

"Hah! Mr. *bersin* Edogawa!" ucap Junpei

"salah bukan Mr 'Hachu' Edogawa hanya Mr. Edogawa, hmmmm kalian kelihatanya sakit sebentar" ucap Edogawa yang langsung membuat ramuan

setelah sekitar 5 menit

"sudah jadi" ucap Edogawa sambil menyerahkan ramuan ke Auth-Ders dan Junpei

"boleh tanya ngak, ini terbuat *bersin* dari apa?" tanya Auth-Ders

"(Do Not Try This At Home) ekor cicak, rambut tikus, sisik ikan, bulu bebek, dan lain-lain" jawab Edogawa

"WHAT THE FU!?" ucapan yang Auth-Ders terhenti karena sensor untuk fict ini

"yakin nih aman?" tanya Junpei

"tenang aja, Minato sering minum ini dan dia enggak apa-apa" jawab Edogawa

"yaudah kalau gitu" ucap junpei yang (DO NOT TRY THIS AT HOME) langsung meminum ramuan itu

"Ders, ngak kamu minum?" tanya Minato

"aku masih normal! aku ngak bakal *Bersin* minum ramuan aneh kayak orang ngak jelas" ucap Auth-Ders yang langsung keluar dari Asrama

"kenapa dia?" tanya Junpei

"ngak tau, mungkin dia alergi sama salah satu bahanya mungkin" jawab Minato

"Eh udah ngak sakit lagi rasanya" ucap Junpei

Sore Hari

"pak beli (nama obat flu) sama (nama obat Demam)"ucap Auth-Ders

"ini" kata orang yang jualan di apotik sambil memberi obat

"terima kasih" ucap Auth-Ders

lalu kembali ke asrama

"kenapa Ders? kamu keliatanya masih sakit? harusnya kamu minum obatnya tadi" ucap Junpei

"junpei, aku masih normal" balas Auth-Ders

"aku juga normal" ucap Junpei

"*sigh* kamu sadar ngak? kalau itu ngeracuni kamu gimana?" tanya Auth-Ders

"tinggal pake Dis-Poison" jawab Junpei dengan nada polos yang membuat Auth-Ders facepalm

to be continued

random scene

"eh Min kamu orang nya gila apa gimana sih? itu obat aneh kayak gitu kamu minum" tanya Auth-Ders

"aku enggak gila kok" jawab Minato

"apakah semua orang diasrama ini segila kamu?" tanya Auth-Ders

"mungkin" jawab Minato

"kalo iya, berarti aku hanya orang stress kalau dilihat disekolahku" pikir Auth-Ders (temen sekolahku yang baca pasti tau maksudku)

the end

**Sori guys kalo ngak bisa banyak hari ini, sebenarnya di chap 1 aku bilang ini dikerjakan sehari sebelum chap 1 di upload itu hanya chap 1 dan chap 2 yang seterusnya itu dibuat di hari diupload, dan kebetulan juga saya hari ini lagi sakit flu jadi aku pake buat lelucon di fict ini, dan sori kalo ngak bisa banyak di fict ini, soalnya otakku lagi kering sama ide hari ini. Ok cukup keian untuk hari ini**

Well Beter Say Than Sorry

Auth-Ders Sign out


	7. Chapter 7

7 Hari Dengan S.E.E.S

Day 7 Final Day

**Halo guys ini Auth-Ders, san hari ini adalah chap terakhir 7 Hari Dengan S.E.E.S jadi kita akan bertemu lagi di fict selanjutnya tanpa banyak basa basi silahkan menikmati**

Dini Hari

"Ders ngapain kok rame malem-malem gini?" Tanya Junpei

"Hari ini kan aku Pulang jadi aku nyiapin barang-barangnya biar nanti tinggal dibawa" jawab Auth-Ders

"Ooooh, yaudah kalo gitu aku tidur lagi" balas Junpei

Pagi Hari

"Hari ini kamu pulang ya?" Tanya Minato

"Iya, kenapa emangnya?" Balas Auth-Ders

"Ngak apa-apa cuman tanya" balas Minato

Lalu Fuuka datang ke mereka berdua

"Nih Ders, sangu buat nanti perjalanan pulang" ucap Fuuka sambil memberi sangu makanan ke Auth-Ders

"Oiya makasih" balas Auth-Ders sambil menerima sangu makanan

"Lho tumben kamu terima" ucap Minato dengan heran

"Meh, mungkin berguna kalo sampe dikejar-kejar anjing" balas Auth-Ders

"Oiya kamu kan takut anjing" balas Minato

Siang Hari

Mereka sudah ada di stasiun

"Makasih semuanya, udah nampung selama seminggu" ucap Auth-Ders

"Iya, ngak apa-apa kok" balas Junpei

"Tapi sayang, si Shinjiro enggak bisa datang" ucap Auth-Ders

"Yaiyalah dodol, kan Shinjiro koma" balas Junpei

Lalu keretanya sudah datang

"Terima kasih semua, mohon doain ya supaya tahun ini lulus seratus persen dengan nilai jujur" ucap Auth-Ders didepan pintu kereta

"Kalo semuanya jujur sih mau aku doain" balas Minako

"Kayaknya ngak mungkin jujur semua, pasti ada anak yang pake kunci ngak jelas itu" balas Minato

"Kayak ngak kenal sama anak-anak malas di indonesia aja" balas Fuuka

"Kemungkinan semuanya menggunakan nilai jujur adalah 0% karena pasti ada yang menggunakan kecurangan" balas Aigis

"didunia ini selalu ada kejahatan, dan kecurangan di UN adalan salah satunya" balas Ken

"Masalahnya belum tentu semuanya mau kerja sendiri" balas Junpei

"Yah itulah namanya orang malas, selalu mencari cara instant tanpa kerja keras, cara instant hanya membawa kehancuran ke diri sendiri nantinya" Balas Yukari

"Orang yang menggunakan cara instant adalah orang yang sudah menyerah dan tidak percaya diri" balas Akihiko

"Itulah mengapa banyak kejahatan banyak terjadi karena mereka sudah memulai saat masih kecil" balas Mitsuru

Lalu Auth-Ders naik ke Kereta

"Sampai ketemu lagi S.E.E.S" ucap Auth-Ders sambil melambaikan tanganya

"yaa sampai ketemu lagi" balas semuanya

"Jangan kembali lagi" ucap salah satu dari mereka

Lalu Auth-Ders duduk di kereta melihat keluar sebelum kereta berangkat, ada sebuah patung es junpei

Lalu kereta mulai berjalan dan Auth-Ders perlahan-lahan akhirnya tertidur

The End

**ok guys ini adalah chap terakhir dari 7 Hari Dengan S.E.E.S, mohan maaf bila pendek, maaf bila tidak ada random scene dikarenakan Auth-Ders sudah pulang sebelum itu dibuat, dan bagi kalian yang mendekati UN dan sudah terlanjur membeli kunci, saya sarankan jangan mengunakan itu, karena itu akan menghancurkan kalian nanti, kalian mungkin tidak akan merasa, tapi pegang perkataanku kalau kalian berlaku tidak jujur maka orang tidak akan percaya kepadamu dan kamu akan hancur perlahan-lahan oleh berbagai macam faktor, pegang perkataanku dan jangan lupakan itu, karena itu fakta dan bila sindiran dan peringatan ini tidak kaloan anggap, maka bila terjadi sesuatu, tidak akan ada yang bisa membatu kalian, karena kalian sudah di pihak yang berwajib.**

Well better say than sorry

Auth-Ders sign out


End file.
